Ministry
by Swooping Evil
Summary: Hermione's having a rough day.


For the Golden Snitch Prompt of the Day Challenge. Prompt - (dialogue) I can't do this

* * *

Hermione stormed down the dirt road to her and Ron's cottage outside of Hogsmeade. Hair flying wildly behind her she clenched her fists and made an irritated sound through her nose. She felt horrible. Her first day at the Ministry had been a complete disaster and to add to that, her back was aching painfully as the baby continually kicked and poked her sides like it had been all day.

Pressing a hand on the side of her belly she groaned however, she did not stop to regain her breath but continued to march up to the cottage she and Ron had recently bought.

Finally reaching the front gate, she swung it open rather aggressively and it fell back on its hinges, which creaked and groaned due to their sudden movement. Stomping up the white-pebbled path Ron had taken so much time to create, Hermione whipped out her wand and muttered _Alohamora_ under her breath. The door opened and she went through slamming it behind her, not trying to disguise her annoyance and anger from Ron who she could hear humming from within the kitchen.

Kicking off her shoes and removing her cloak, she slipped her feet into the cozy slippers Ginny had offered her last Christmas and started to make her way to the kitchen which was emitting rather worryingly sounds of pans dropping and cutlery falling.

Opening the kitchen door, she entered and felt her anger only grow as she saw the chaos and mess, which surrounded her.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron, hurriedly picking up a fallen pan and several spoons which were scattered all over the brown floorboards, "You're back early!" he added, standing back up and smiling, however, his smile slowly disappeared, "I'm sorry about the mess. I know I promised that dinner would be ready by the time you got home but the kitchen and I haven't been getting along for the past hour."

Hermione pursed her lips and, completely ignoring Ron's attempt to joke, she turned around and walked out of the room, feeling her anger reaching boiling point.

She was tired and generally unhappy, not to mention positively furious with how the Ministry was being run or rather how people behaved within it. Her pregnancy had been stopping her from going on with her daily routine. She slept for longer and felt tired more often meaning that getting work done was almost like torture rather than something she felt happy doing. In addition to all of that, her first day at the Ministry had shown her that the position of Muggles within the wizarding society still had not changed despite everything that had happened only a few years ago.

Positively fuming now, she tried to pay no attention to the baby which was now kicking her more than ever and instead started to pace in the living room her agitation increasing with every step and turn.

Head buzzing with angry and unhappy thoughts, she failed to notice that Ron had entered the room and therefore nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand close around her wrist.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ron, his eyes full of concern.

"Nothing, Ronald," she snapped back, "Now please let go of my wrist!" she added, however, Ron's hand did not budge.

"Not before you tell me what's wrong first," replied Ron firmly and for a second Hermione forgot about her anger; she had never heard Ron speak with such seriousness before.

"Really it's nothing," she replied after a second's pause, however, her voice wavered and she could feel her eyes burning up.

"Hermione, please. I know you're upset, there isn't any point lying to me," said Ron, now holding both of her hands with his own, big and comforting ones.

Hermione felt her chin wobble and a single tear escaped from the corner of her eye. It trickled slowly down her red cheek and suddenly all of the anger left her until she felt empty and hollow.

"I can't d-do this, Ron," she whispered, another tear sliding silently down her face, "I just can't."

Ron looked bewilderedly up at her and Hermione could see the cogs whirring in his brain as he tried to find a suitable thing to say to her.

Hermione sunk down onto the sofa, which was just behind her. A wave of sobs overtook her and she felt her tears spill over, "The Ministry, the baby… It's just too much!"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut trying to stem the endless flow of tears, which were pouring down her face. She could not remember the last time she had cried so much in front of Ron and despite him being caring and always so reassuring she could not help but feel so small and powerless when she was in such a state.

"Oh, Hermione," said Ron under his breath, making the sofa sag under the additional weight as he too sat down, "Of course you can do this," he said forcefully, holding her tight against him, "Of course you can!"

Ron pulled Hermione into an even tighter hug; his strong-arms holding her securely and safely against him.

"The Ministry will change. Trust me, I know. With you there they won't stand a chance!" said Ron, shuffling backwards so that he could look at his wife directly in the eyes.

Hermione smiled, her face tear-streaked and red and Ron carried on, "I am talking to the witch who managed to take twelve subjects in third year. Got to all of them on time! Did all of the homework and aced all of them at the end of the year!"

Hermione chuckled and Ron leaned forwards and wiped away a tear gently from her cheek, "It's only the first day. And I know that it is going to be difficult but that's all part of the challenge. Knowing you Hermione, as well as I do," Ron smiled and held her hand, "You're going to go in there tomorrow no matter how frustrated you are with all of those gits and you're not going to stop trying until things are how you want them to be! You have never given up a challenge since I have known you. Philosopher's stone, S.P.E.W, the DA…" said Ron, counting all of them off with his fingers, "Hermione you're crazy, completely insane! You set yourself the biggest challenges and yet you always manage to complete them outstandingly! It is going to be hard and I won't deny that," admitted Ron, squeezing her hand, "But you have me, you have your parents, my parents, Harry, Ginny… You have so many people here for you, who will support you no matter what. I know you can do this Hermione because you can do anything if you put your mind to it!"

Hermione smiled, the last tear trickling down her face which Ron wiped away, "Thank you," she said, her voice quiet but sincere, "I needed to hear that," she added, feeling much better than she had beforehand.

Ron didn't answer but leaned forwards and kissed her instead. "Now how about something to eat?" he asked, standing up suddenly.

"That sounds wonderful, Mr Weasley," answered Hermione, forgetting about her previous worries. She smiled widely, "Now help me up," she said, extended her hands for Ron to take.

"Why, of course, Mrs Weasley," replied Ron, taking Hermione's hands and pulling her up, "To the kitchen, we go!"

* * *

Hello again! I've been gone for a while because I have just started a new school and it has been pretty busy. I hope you enjoyed this fic! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
